9: Life Goes On
9: Life Goes On 9,7,3 and 4 have travel to sea for finding the Scientist fellow pupils that left the Germany to escape the War of Man and Machine. They find themselves on an island with four different nations, 9 discover that life has continue with the Scientist's pupils' talismans. They learn that the War Nation's leader is like The Fabrication Machine/B.R.A.I.N. and wants to rule the world. In this film, 9,7,3 and 4 are now 12 inches Tall and one of the main heroes. Characters Stitchpunks *'9' *'7' *'3 & 4' Toy Tribes Created by the Pupils and the new lifeforms for the island. Unlike the Stitchpunks, they have copper-like bones, fabric skin and camera-like doll eyes. Paradise Tribe *'King Sea' *'Sky Rio': A Toy Tribe artist and the first to encountered the Stitchpunks. Kind, creative and random, he is from the Paradise Tribe and was venturing out of his city. His skin is sky blue, spikey hair, 6-like hands and white eyes, wearing large shorts, Hawaiian shirt and paint stains on his body. He and 9 taken to Unyielding City by Unyielding Guards, then helping them against the Weasle Beast and gaining King Knife's respect. *'Minor Paradise Tribe characters' **'Dot' (voiced by Christina Aguilera): A Toy Tribe entertainer singer and works at the Lua Club, she is Marlyn Monroe of the tribe and resembles her. She is quite famous for her jazz and fashion, noted that she is Sky Rio's cousin. Unyielding Tribe: A warrior Toy Tribe and created by Hein Casear, their color is red and living in the North side of the island. *'King Knife' *'Unyielding Guards': Large, Toy-like ape warriors that fight with brute force and aiding the Sticthpunks against the Weasle Beast. *'Proud '(voiced by Steve Blum): A rebel Toy Tribe working as bodyguard for hire, he later join 9, 7 the twin na Rio through their journey. Killed by MECHA for distracting it so 9 and the others can set the sticks of dynamite into its power generator. Inventive Tribe *'Binary': Leader of the Inventive Tribe, he can shoot electrical zaps and magnetic ability to putting metal together. Fauna Tribe *'Lord Gol' *'Case' (voiced by Robin Williams): Case is a Toy Tribe was the early inventions of the pupil and has a damaged brain, always making references of many things as jokes. He is killed by MECHA to save his friends. Machines They are the main antagonist of the film, mostly portrayed as beasts of the wild and monsters. All of them are experimental projects gone rogue, few fellow the MECHA and patrol the island for food (mostly Toy Tribes). *'MECHA(Master.Evil.Creating.Horrible.Automatons)': He is the main antagonist and created by the Hein Casear, sees his "creator" as unworthy and went to create his own kind. Many years later, his role was the tyrant of the Island and unable to destroy the Toy Tribes ever since 9 and friends arrived. **'The Trashwalkers': They are zombie-like machines made of many rubish materials and the slaves of the MECHA. Helping him of making more Trashwalkers and in one point of the film, they chant and sing backup for MECHA's song. *'Weasle Beast' *'Phanta Ray': A kite-like stingray machine that flies and swims, it terrrorized the Paradise Tribes waters during Spring and Summer. *'The Snappers': A hydra-like machine sent to destroy 9 and his allies, it hides in the dark places and ambush unluckey victims. It has eel skulls for heads, fabric skin, human bones and sharp claws, having a bicycle chain for the spine and tail with a knife-like stinger. It can use their eyes terrified their victims when look directly and spit gooey slime to trap prey. *'The Fisher': A angler-like machine with shark jaws for a mouth, a few bones and a back bicycle wheel, it use beautiful mini doll-like baits that act like sirens and luring them to The Fisher's mouth. Destroyed by 9 when throwing a grenade in its mouth. Humans *'Scientist's pupils' **'Will Winters' **'Hein Casear' **'Lilly La'Mo' **'Allie Hops' *'Other people giving life to the Toy Tribes' Location Hawaii/Oahu During the end of the Machines, the pupils find the island city rumbles and decide to invent the "Toy Tribes". Knowing that they not survive for long, after making the city for each tribes and using their talimans for their creations. Germany Category:Tim Burton films Category:Sequel Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction